


Halloween

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: Holiday One-Shots: Co-Ladies-In-Waiting [7]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Tries M&M's, But it still counts, But not like Miraculous, Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, Kid Fic, Oh Gosh The Tags That Popped Up When I Typed That Last One..., One Shot, Quirin only appears via FaceTime, Read my note to understand better, Right?, She's a ladybug, Trystan's first Halloween, but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is to be surrounded by those you love.Or: Varian and Cass take Trystan out for Halloween.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Halloween!  
> I've been so excited to write this one for AGES, but I put it off for so long, and I finally got around to doing it... Anyways, I'm happy to share this one with you guys.  
> Also, as the tags say, Trystan IS dressed as a ladybug for her first Halloween. This is NOT in reference to Miraculous (good show, by the way), but it's actually a nod to MY first Halloween (I was five months old), in which I dressed as, you guessed it, a ladybug.  
> And this IS set in my Modern AU, where the captain of the guard is head coach at Corona High and all that. So... Yeah.

It was a beautiful evening, much nicer than any October night that Cassandra could even remember. It was truly lovely, the ideal first Halloween for Trystan.

Varian hoisted the ten-month-old higher up on his hip, playfully sticking his tongue out at her. Trystan let out a loud squeal of delight, reaching out to touch his face with her chubby little hands. He grinned, studying the little girl he held in his arms.

Trystan was dressed as a ladybug-- or "babybug," as Varian would insist-- for her first Halloween... And she was a mighty adorable one at that. With her first birthday right around the corner, she was already starting to grow up. Her dark hair was starting to grow out, curling and frizzing every which way, just like her mother's. Her freckles, which had originally been so pale, were becoming more pronounced, as was the curiosity that constantly shone in her wide blue eyes.

Varian was honestly just  _so_ in awe of her. It was crazy, really, to look at her and to think that, just a year ago, he and Cass hadn't known what Trystan would look like, who she would  _be_... And now, here they were: unable to imagine their lives without her. He could hardly wait to see what the future held for his little girl...

"Varian!" Cass called, already standing by the door, "are you coming or what?"

"We're coming!" he yelled before turning back to his daughter, "you ready to see Grandpa?"

She squealed again, nodding vigorously. He laughed, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before carrying her up to the front stoop. Cassandra quickly reached out to straighten out a few things on Trystan's outfit-- the headpiece especially liked acting stubborn-- before ringing the doorbell. Immediately, the door swung open.

"And what do we have here..." Kade trailed off, smiling as he realized just  _who_ was at the door, "hey! Cass, Varian, Trystan... Come in, come in!"

He stepped aside to allow the family inside of the apartment. Once everyone was inside, the coach took his granddaughter from Cassandra's arms, not wasting any time in his top priority: cooing over the little girl. Cass smiled a little, enjoying watching the interactions... And hardly realizing when more people entered from behind.

"Well, if it isn't the cutest little ladybug I've ever seen."

"Craig!" Varian exclaimed, turning around to face his friend, "and Jonah! I didn't think you two would be in town this week."

Craig grinned, slapping Varian's back and pulling him in for a quick hug. "Yeah, we didn't, either, but things change. Besides, we wouldn't miss seeing Trystan's first Halloween."

Jonah rolled his eyes, repeating what Craig did before speaking, too. "Hugo got sick, so Clara sent us both back here. So... Yeah."

Cassandra laughed, studying the young men. She knew that Craig was probably disappointed about that-- maybe not as much as he would've been, say, five years ago, but still-- since he enjoyed his time with his sister and her family, and she also knew that Jonah was probably relieved not to have to spend so much time around Hugo. Jonah... He wasn't necessarily one for kids. At least here, with Trystan, he was surrounded by a whole  _ton_ of people who were more than willing to take her for a little. He wasn't forced to hang out with her too much. (That hardly mattered, though; he actually  _did_ like Trystan quite a bit).

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here," Cass said, smiling as she took Trystan back from her dad, "no matter what happened."

Not even a moment had passed before Craig had reached over, taking his honorary 'niece' into his arms. Cass glared at him but didn't do anything about it. She knew how much everyone loved Trystan, how much they all wanted to hold her and be part of her life, even from the very beginning, and she wasn't really about to take that away from them.

Suddenly, Jonah's face lit up. "Hey, I nearly forgot. I've got a quick surprise for the little lady... Bug."

Everyone except for Varian-- who high-fived Jonah-- groaned. In their little group of goofballs, Varian, Craig, and Jonah were by far the goofiest. But sometimes, the puns got to be absolutely unbearable.

Jonah took this opportunity to reach into the packet of M&M's that he was holding and pulled one out. "I think it's time she tried candy for the first time."

"No," Cassandra said firmly, shaking her head, "we are  _not_ letting my ten-month-old try chocolate."

"Relax, Cass," Craig cut in, "Hugo's already had his first full bar of Hershey's chocolate; what harm's a single M&M?"

Cass looked ready to argue some more, but Varian put a gentle hand on her forearm, silencing her. She sighed a little, defeated.

"Fine."

Jonah offered the young girl the M&M, which she took in her small hand and observed closely, as if it were some fine specimen instead of something to be eaten. Finally, she decided it was edible and stuffed it-- and her hand-- into her mouth. She chewed for a little bit before her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face.

"She looks like you after you make a discovery," Cass noted quietly to Varian, "big or small. She looks... Enlightened."

"She  _did_ just taste chocolate for the first time," he replied, smirking, "what else did you expect?"

Cass laughed, shaking her head. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Trystan was getting tired of being dressed up. In fact, she was getting a little bit fussy. And a fussy Trystan, Varian and Cassandra had learned, was never something that was necessarily  _fun_ to deal with.

In fact, even Varian was tempted to just get her into her pajamas as soon as they got home, to just call it a night.

But there was one person they hadn't talked to that day, someone he knew would enjoy getting to see them and talk for a little bit. At the very least, he knew that his father would truly enjoy seeing Trystan in her little ladybug costume. So, as soon as they arrived home, he convinced Cass to hold on just a minute or two while he quickly pulled up FaceTime.

"I was wondering when you'd call," were the first words out of Quirin's mouth, "I've been sitting here all evening, just waiting for the notification."

Varian gave a nervous little chuckle, propping his phone so that everyone could see each other. "Yeah, sorry about that. Craig and Jonah were back, so..."

Quirin smiled a little. "Things got a little wild at Kade's?"

"Yes," Cass and Varian agreed readily.

"Don't worry about it, son. Hey, life happens."

Varian smiled, glad to see that they were still on the same page.

Just then, Trystan seemed to finally recognize who was on her dad's phone screen. She let out a delighted coo, reaching out towards the screen. Varian and Quirin started laughing, watching as the infant tried to fight the restraints of her mother's arms. Finally, Trystan decided to just give up-- either that or she was flat-out tired, which was always a possibility-- and rested her head on Cassandra's shoulder.

"Aren't you the cutest little ladybug?" Quirin asked in that soft voice that seemed to be reserved only for his granddaughter, "you look good in red. Though... I can't tell where the hat starts or ends."

Cass laughed a little, reaching to pull the black hat away from her daughter's dark hair. Immediately, Trystan's hair was everywhere thanks to static, and Varian was unable to keep a straight face anymore. Luckily, though, Trystan didn't mind any of this: she loved the attention, and she was so happy to finally be free from the confines of that stupid hat.

"Some day, Trystan," Quirin continued, "some day, when you're bigger, I'll take you out exploring. We can find some  _real_  ladybugs."

She gurgled happily, stealing the hat back from her mother and, naturally, putting it into her mouth. That seemed affirmation enough.

"I should probably start getting her ready for bed," Cass suddenly piped up, "we have a bit of a big day tomorrow, don't we?"

She made a sour face, which Trystan imitated before they both busted up laughing. Cass loved that about her little girl: Trystan was a very monkey-see, monkey-do type girl, but at the same time, she was a very smile-y, happy human. She couldn't keep a straight face, and she didn't allow others to keep a straight face, either. She was just the happiest little baby on the block.

"Say 'bye,'" she murmured, ready to wave Trystan's hand for her and say 'bye' in a very high-pitched voice.

But Trystan had other plans up her sleeve. She raised her hand and flopped it twice by means of waving. And then...

"Bah!"

Varian blinked, staring at her. Cass had raised an eyebrow, looking kind of startled. Even Quirin looked blindsided.

The little girl looked around at everyone, seemingly confused. "Bah?"

"Bye-bye," Quirin said, waving at her.

That was all the confirmation she needed that what she was doing was correct. She flopped her hand again and repeated herself.

Cassandra was chuckling to herself, reaching to lightly tickle her daughter's chin. "Yeah, we'll have to work on that. Bye, Quirin."

Quirin smiled. "Bye, Cass. Bye, Trystan."

"Bah."

And as Varian sat there for a little while longer, chatting with his father, the smile never left his face as he heard his wife and daughter practicing talking on that, Trystan's first Halloween.


End file.
